Batman
'Batman '''is the main protagonist of ''Batman: Shadow War ''and a main character in ''Batman: New War ''as well as appearing in ''Batman: Red War. ''He is a vigilante who resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took his parents' lives and he fights crime with his extensive mental and physical perfection as well as specialized equipment and vehicles. Biography Early Life Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City to Thomas Wayne, a billionaire philanthropist employed as a doctor and the owner of Wayne Enterprises, and Martha Wayne, an Irish-Catholic debutante, growing up home-schooled in Wayne Manor along with their trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth. One day at age eight, while playing in the garden greenhouse, Bruce fell in a cave where he encountered a swarm of bats. Thomas rescued him, though Bruce developed a fear of bats; his father comforted his son by telling him that though people fall, always have the strength to get up. When he was eight years old, Bruce and his parents watched ''Mark of Zorro ''at the Monarch Theater and upon leaving, they go down Crime Alley where they were confronted a criminal named Joe Chill. Chill stole Martha's necklace and then shot both Martha and Thomas dead, then hesitated to gun down the young, crying Bruce but ultimately fled when the police showed up. Bruce was sheltered at the GCPD Building and a kind officer named Captain James Gordon tried to comfort the boy. Alfred then became Bruce's legal guardian and tried to help. Bruce forever had his childhood stolen from him and became obsessed with avenging his parents' murder and created a plan for the rest of his life. For the next several years from his childhood to young adult life, Bruce trained extremely extensively to the height of mental and physical perfection. He studied various detective techniques, criminal psychology, invention, computers, disguise, escape arts, tracking, acrobatics, weapons and marksmanship skills. Bruce went on a journey to learn and master the many highly refined forms of martial arts and eventually traveled to North Korea. There, Bruce discovered a secret Korean monestary where he met martial arts master Sensei of the League of Assassins. At first nothing more than a servant and a foreigner, Bruce was eventually allowed to train with his students in Tokagure-Ryu and other Shinobi arts similar to the Japanese Ninjatsu. Mastering all of them, and even managing to defeat Sensei's best student Shiva, Bruce earned the Sensei's respect and was allowed access to the knowledge that he had been seeking as well as more advanced training. Returning to Gotham after several years abroad, ostensibly to reclaim his inheritance and become the owner and CEO of his family's company, Bruce realized that he needed to become a symbol to fully utilize everything he'd learned on this journey. He chose the image of a bat, his old childhood fear, and began crafting an identity to prey on both of the superstitions and cowardice of criminals. He confided the plan to Alfred, who did not initially approve but faithfully stood by his charge and helped him renovate the caves beneath Wayne Manor into a base of operations: the Batcave. Bruce befriended Lucius Fox, though he didn't share his plans with him at first, and used his position to develop custom-made items that could be useful in his crusade. Personality Witnessing the murder of his parents traumatized Bruce Wayne and shook him so greatly that he would devote every breath for the rest of his life to eliminate crime from Gotham City. This transformed Bruce into a dark, suspicious and brooding figure with a personal grudge against injustice. His traumatized childhood made it difficult for him to trust people however despite his cold demeanor, Bruce genuinely cared for his family and loved ones. His dedication to fighting crime had gradually turned into a sort of obsession, something with which Batman had come to terms with. He vowed to end the evil that took away his parents permanently, and was willing to do everything he could to accomplish this goal. This obsession was balanced with his strong ideals of justice and moral values, which were instilled to him by his humanitarian parents. His dedication was backed up by his indomitable willpower and his strong resolve. He could also be cruel and cold toward his enemies and other criminals, as he willfully used intimidation and physical assaults against them without hesitation, especially when he interrogated them for information. However, he only used such methods if he felt that those he interrogated would not cooperate with him. In addition, he would sometimes strive to help his foes who had mental illness or instability, as well as risking his own life repeatedly to rescue them from danger. To the public, Bruce took on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns and renovation projects. As Batman, he revealed his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat to frighten the criminals he stood against, and believed theatricality to help him be seen as more than a man. He was not above torturing criminals while he interrogated them, though he limited himself by only beating them, as well as dangling them by their ankles over an edge and threatened to severely harm them. He left many criminals severely injured with, bruises, broken bones and bloody gashes, though his precise attacks allowed him to not cause fatal injury. Bruce's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham. Batman also had a deep love for humanity, which also backed his no-killing rule, and he truly believed that deep down, people could be good. This caused him to want to help his more prominent foes by getting them treated for mental illness or instability by bringing them to Arkham Asylum. He also had an extreme distaste for firearms, and always tried to refrain from using them, because he considered them to be the weapon of cowards, the same weapon that killed his parents. As the series goes on, Batman becomes darker and more ruthless, with his increased stubborness and recklessness. He held himself responsible for every tragedy that went wrong. He became significantly more ruthless, even going as far to threaten to crush a man's head with the Batmobile if he didn't talk. Batman was also willing to sacrifice himself to protect those he cares about. Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning: 'Batman, as a tremendously skilled and experienced vigilante, is in peak physical condition from frequent workouts, numerous vigilante escapades and the training he did before becoming Batman; all of which have heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential. His extremely muscular and athletic physique makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical capabilities far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans. Indeed, by bettering himself to his physical peak. **'Peak Human Strength: 'Batman has and can, by properly utilizing physical forces, momentum and leverage as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength and endurance based exercises. Batman undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. Some of his regular workout feats are bench pressing, squatting, performing weighted pull-ups, as well as pulling and dragging heavy plates of an excess of a couple thousand pounds. His workouts and dietary plans, combined with his vigilante escapades, have granted him his peak human conditioning and also allowed him to maintain this physical condition. Hence, Batman is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling people like ragdolls over his head, knocking them out with a single blow, sending thugs flying several meters with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them and effortlessly dislocating limbs with a single twist. He's been shown capable of punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into floorboards and even smashing through plastered wood, brick walls and floors. His strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several meters into the air and can smash a steel-framed window with little resistance. He could also tear apart armor with his bare hands and the lead knuckles on Batman's gauntlets allow him to hit harder, inflicting more damage with his strikes. **'Peak Human Durability: 'Batman is exceptionally durable by human standards due to his intense training and in the years before becoming a vigilante having made his skin, bones and muscles far denser than an average human. Hence, Batman could not be slowed down or fazed by falling, allowing him to quickly land on his feet and this also allowed Batman to be unfazed when smashing through a steel-framed window feet first, being shot at multiple times, getting kicked and hit in the face and colliding with a thick wall head-on at full speed. **'Peak Human Speed and Agility: 'Batman is incredibly fast and agile, and has demonstrated peak human nimbleness and agility, being able to reach locations in a short time by running. He was able to perch on a wall to avoid people, followed by quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics, dodging point blank gunfire and make his speed and agility appear as blurs of motion. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. Hence, Batman was able to swiftly somersault people with almost inhuman agility and can appear as blurs during combat due to his incredible speed. Also, Batman could jump several meters into the air and grapple away extremely fast. **'Peak Human Stamina: 'Batman is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Batman can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training however when pitted against opponents of far superior strength in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of fatigue and exertion. **'Peak Human Metabolism: 'Batman's metabolism runs seveal times faster than an average human's, due to his strict diet and incredible workout regimen. Thus, binge drinking has no effect on him whatsoever, as his body burns it off several times faster than an average human's, despite him drinking several bottles at a time. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Batman is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts with several years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and enemies. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure points, combined with his peak human strength, executing it all at very high speeds. With his tremendous combat skills, Batman can effortlessly bring down a large amount of armed men in an impressive amount of time, has brought down many super-criminals multiple times and can outmanuever even physically stronger enemies. Batman can easily block opponents' attacks and his incredible combat skill, combined with his agility, was sufficient enough to easily overpower superhuman-powered opponents. *'Expert Marksman: 'Batman is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his Batarangs, Grapnel Gun and other ranged weapons with a high degree of accuracy and precision, notably using his Batarangs to effectively disarm his enemies or even cut rope and shooting a tracker on a vehicle from a great distance. Batman possesses the same accuracy when utilizing his guns from his vehicles. *'Master of Stealth: 'Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move from the sight of others and stalk people from the shadows and higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses of his cape, thus giving them the illusion of Batman being a supernatural, wraith-like creature instead of a human. Hence, Batman is able to easily sneak up from behind on even experienced criminals and assassins and sneak into buildings. *'Intimidation: 'Batman commands an extremely fearsome presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham City's criminals, with some of them not daring to attack him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eye. There is only a few amount of individuals who do not fear Batman. *'Interrogation: 'Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Will: 'Batman has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. He fiercely runs through danger to rescue people and often shows no signs of fear. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Batman is an extremely intelligent and eclectic polymath genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with extremely dangerous, inventive and intelligent criminals for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, criminology, scientific, engineering, hacking, combat, exploitative networking and business skills. **'Master Strategist and Tactician: 'Batman is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, often using cunning and planning to effectively assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies, and successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply outfighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. **'Expert Leader: 'Batman is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully lead Wayne Enterprises for decades and to mentor and lead his vigilante protege in numerous vigilante escapades and missions. **'Expert Social Intuit: 'Batman, as Bruce Wayne, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence and charisma that sometimes belie his actual, usually gloomy, emotional state. **'Expert Deceiver: 'Batman is a deceptive genius, a wonderful prodigy and his skills in the arts of deception allow him to fool the people of Gotham City into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural, while as Bruce Wayne, he has been able to take on the facade of a somewhat irresponsible, fun-seeking and womanizing playboy, in order to avoid anyone from suspecting that he could possibly be Batman. **'Expert Detective: 'Batman is a formidable detective genius, capable of obversation, forensic investigation and psychological assessments as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Expert Criminologist: 'Batman is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, having great insight and understanding of Gotham City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness. **'Expert Engineer: 'Batman is a genius in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with Batman having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets and vehicles. **'Expert Hacker: 'Batman is an immensely formidable genius hacker, notable for his exceptional skills of intelligence gathering and data interpretation, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills. He is able to hack into GCPD radios and news stations to be constantly kept up to date in Gotham City. **'Expert Businessman: 'Batman is a genius businessman, helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is extremely well-respected in the business world, with the company becoming the world's 6th leading company in the field of high technology defense innovation. **'Expert Networker: 'Batman, as an infleuntial businessman, experienced vigilante and interrogator, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and vigilante ambitions. This is notable for his influence of the police, other companies, powerful intelligence agencies and certain prisons. Hence, Batman is able to discreetly keep tabs on numerous people and things that interest him and was able to gain the GCPD's trust. *'Expert Driver: 'Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies through the streets of Gotham City on his Batmobile and also managed to navigate extremely dangerous streets and terrain. *'Expert Rider: 'Batman is a highly skilled horseback rider. *'Expert Pilot: 'Batman is a highly skilled pilot. *'Expert Diver: 'Batman is a highly skilled swimmer and diver. *'Multilingualism: 'Batman, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian, Icelandic, Japanese, Spanish, German, French, Latin, Mandarin, Cantonese and even more languages. Equipment *'Batsuit: 'Batman's highly durable kevlar-titanium tri-weave protective suit and combat armor. It consisted of a heavy amount of kevlar padding centered around the chest area and the undersuit had armor plates layered with kinetic damping gel, all over an impact dispersion sub-structure and WayneTech biochanical support technology, protecting against slashing weapons, blunt trauma and most firearms. The boots' knee guards are made up of strong reinforced carbon fiber and a cowl-shaped helmet with graphite exterior housed kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from small-caliber firearms and concussive blows. An advanced eavesdropping device was concealed within the cowl's right ear and enabled Batman to listen in on conversations from a distance and communicate with others from the Batcave. The cape was a memory cloth which allowed Batman to glide over long distances and the material was also water and fireproof and the winged tips could be used to disorient opponents in combat. The cape also had a secondary feature that allowed Batman to hide where his body was actually and the black ballistic combat gloves reinforced knuckles with brass and kevlar, that also contained three custom made bladed fins in the gauntlets, that were used to block knives and other slashing weapons. Inside the gauntlet was a mini computer that was linked to the Batcomputer that was capable of summoning vehicles, criminal files, maps and was able to locate people in Gotham City. A utility belt with magnetized holding pouches allowed Batman to carry his advanced gadgets and other non-lethal weaponry that he found useful, and ballistic shinguards and black combat boots with steel toe tips. It had light mechanized parts with flexible liquid armor and increased his tolerance to impacting forces. Additionally, if the suit wasn't capable of withstanding a impact and Batman was wounded, the suit would compress around the wound and stop the bleeding. **'Detective Mode: 'An advanced vision in the cowl which allowed Batman to see people through walls and detect objects in the environment. It shows the skeleton of any and every human: unarmed are blue, people with firearms are red and people armed with melee weapons are yellow. The weapon/equipment and emotional state are also identified. The layout is blue and Batman can see through multiple layers of the human body, he can switch from scanning the skin, muscles and skeletal systems. *'Armored Batsuit: 'A much more heavily armored and mechanized version of the standard Batsuit, being extremely durable and also grants him considerable superhuman strength, enough for Batman to press about 29 tons and survive relatively unscathed from fatal events. *'Batmobile: 'Batman's imposing and heavily armored custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime. *'Batwing: 'Batman's personal aircraft that was used as an alternative to the Batmobile occasionally and it could also be remotely controlled to deliver items or other uses. *'Batboat: 'Batman's personal watercraft that was used when Batman has to take the waters and can also become submersible. *'Batarang: 'Extremely sharp but non-lethal shurikens in the shape of his symbol, wielded by Batman when carrying out various tasks from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. They are capable of cutting through even gun barrels and heavily damage them, and can also pierce concrete walls. *'Batcomputer: 'Batman's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console located in the Batcave with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging and it is also constantly hooked up with the GCPD radio and news stations, allowing Batman to be up to date with all the going ons in the city. *'Grapnel Gun: 'Batman's line-launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic or clawed end which Batman utilizes to traverse, escape danger and remain hidden, all which allowing him to scale, rappel, catapult, swing or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend at a harmless rate and it consists of a spool of cable, a winding device and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weight and it can also pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze or even injure them, with the end of the line acting like a harpoon, so it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them. The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted while retracting and the protrusion at the base of the grip makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can also be used as a lasso. *'Smoke Pellet: 'Capsules that release smoke on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *'Respirator Mask: 'Batman's small mask allows him to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen. *'Cell Phone Cloner: 'Batman can use a phone capable of cloning the software and contacts of another, allowing him to both listen to the cloned phone's messages and track it. *'Explosive Gel: 'A device which contains highly destructive gelignite that can be detonated with a button on the side to destroy structures or in combat. *'Bat Stungun: 'A knockout tool used to temporarily paralyze enemies. *'Bat Bola: 'Bolas that can be thrown to stun and capture enemies. *'Flash-Bang Grenade: 'Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those near after detonation. *'Bat Bomb: 'Small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. *'Tear-Gas Pellet: 'Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. *'EMP Grenade: 'Small grenades which, once detonated, destroys all electronics within a 7 foot radius. *'Bat-Cuffs: 'Bat-shaped handcuffs made of lightweight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. *'Acetylene Torch: 'A miniaturized laser cutting tool. *'Bat-Heater: 'A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting. *'Batlight: 'A standard flashlight that can be switched to an infrared version providing illumination only viewable through that of the cowl. *'Line Launcher: 'A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides and can be used to repel across large gaps. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: 'Used to access radio frequency, track signals and can hack electronics and bypass security consoles. *'Bat-Saw: 'A portable saw used for cutting. *'Lock Pick: 'A lock-pick used for breaking-and-entering. *'Batrope: 'A lightweight, flexible rope. *'Master Bat-Key: 'A master skeleton key. *'Thermite Grenade: 'Grenades used to burn through obstacles. *'Evidence Bag: 'Bags for carrying crime scene evidence. *'Fingerprint Dusting Kit: 'A small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. *'Bat-Tracer: 'Used as a tracking device used to locate targets. *'ABatcall: 'A tool used to summon bats from the Batcave or to attract nearby bats. *'Communications Devices: 'An earbug and a handheld system used for communication with others. *'Cryo Capsule: 'Capsules containing a cryonic acid which is released upon impact. *'First-Aid Kit: 'A simple kit for medical emergencies. *'Bat-Camera: 'A camera. *'Micro-Cassette Recorder: 'A small recording device which uses cassettes. *'Micro-Processor Power Source: 'The power source for a regular microprocessor. *'Minicam and Recorder: 'A miniature camera with a recorder. *'Remote Control Batarang: 'A Batarang which could be controlled remotely fitted with a camera and speed up and slow down features. *'Shock Gloves: 'Gloves with a non-lethal electrical charge, used to stun enemies, to defibulate and jump start electronics. *'Sonic Batarang: 'Batarangs that send out a high-pitched wailing sound that can attract targets and can also be detonated to incapacitate a target. *'Explosive Batarang: 'Batarangs that can detonate and explode to defeat enemies or destroy objects. *'Electric Batarang: 'Batarangs that can release electric shocks to incapacitate targets or have other usage. *'Voice Synthesizer: 'A device that copied the voices of others and can be used to access security panels that require voice activation and the ability to manipulate people. *'Disruptor: 'Used to override weapons including mines and firearms. *'Remote Electrical Charge: 'A gun-like non-lethal weapon that can fire shock bolts to electrocute enemies and power up machinery, electromagnets and generators. *'Concussion Detonator: 'Grenades that can attach to targets and can stun and disorient those caught in its explosion. *'Batscanner: 'A device that can be planted to detect. *'Pneumatic Mangler: 'A device on Batman's arms used to cut or bend metal. *'Bat Stunner: 'Hand-sized grenades that can electrocute objects and enemies, being able to incapacitate opponents and can be set to release electromagnetic pulse, allowing him to deactivate devices and tech, and produce electrical currents through conductive objects. *'Bullet Extractor: 'A bullet extractor is able to retrieve small metal objects as evidence from corpses. *'Skimmer: 'A small drone that can be programmed to detect certain trace elements or chemical substances. *'Strobe Grenade: 'Grenades that interferes with electronic equipment and temporarily blind cameras. *'Bat Tranquilizer: 'A collapsible gun that fires darts tipped with fast-acting anaethesia. *'Glue Globule: 'Small round globules of concentrated adhesive glue used to encase targets in a sticky substance. *'Concussion Mine: 'Powerful timed explosives, used for destroying vehicles or blasting out reinforced concrete structures. *'Napalm: 'The incendiary gel kept in delicate packets and once thrown or broken open, the packets release the napalm gel, which sticks to whatever it comes on contact with and instantly ignites. *'Sonic Devastator: 'This small device, when activated, releases high energy sonic waves that can shatter glass and completely incapacitate enemies, making them writhe in agony. It has a range of a hundred feet. *'Bat Drone: 'Customized drones that allowed Batman to observe areas he could not reach, track people of interest across the city, scout areas before he went in or as a tool in combat. This can be controlled by the Batcomputer or his own gauntlet. It can fire stun rounds or explosive rockets, either to incapacitate enemies or destroy objects. They were also fitted to create sounds and contains a sensitive microphone to listen to conversations and sounds from certain distances. Weaknesses *'Single-Mindedness: '''Batman's drive to protect Gotham has been used against him on several occasions. Appearance Relationships Thomas Wayne Martha Wayne Alfred Pennyworth James Gordon Batman II Nightwing Oracle Red Hood Robin Lucius Fox Catwoman The Joker Harvey Bullock Renee Montoya The Penguin Two-Face Bane Harley Quinn Scarecrow Killer Croc Mr. Freeze Poison Ivy Quotes *"Criminals are a superstitious cowardly lot. So, my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must be a creature of the night, black, terrible..." *"I believe in Jim Gordon. I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe in Gotham City." *"You don't get it, boy...this isn't a mudhole...it's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon." *"Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." *"Criminals are a terror. Hearts of the night. I must disguise my terror. Criminals are cowardly. A superstitious terrible omen. A cowardly lot. My disguise must strike terror. I must be black. Terrible. Criminals are a superstitious cowardly lot. I must be a creature. I must be a creature of the night. Mommy's dead. Daddy's dead. Brucie's dead. I shall become a bat." *"That vase was from the Ming Dynasty. Alfred will forgive me...eventually." *"Hello, I came to talk. I've been thinking lately. About you and me. About what's going to happen to us in the end. We're going to kill each other, aren't we? Perhaps you'll kill me, perhaps I'll kill you. Perhaps sooner. Perhaps later." *"Don't you understand? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want either of us to end up killing the other. But we're both running out of alternatives, and we both know it. Maybe it all hinges on tonight. Maybe this is our last chance to sort this whole bloody mess out. If you don't take it, then we're both locked onto a suicide course. Both of us. To the death. It doesn't have to end like that. I don't know what bent your life out of shape, but who knows? Maybe I've been there too. Maybe I can help. We could work together. I could rehabilitate you. You needn't be out there on the edge anymore. You needn't be alone. We don't have to kill each other. What do you say?" *"Without warning, it comes...crashing through the window of your study, and mine...I have seen it before...somewhere. It frightened me as a boy...frightened me. Yes, father. I shall become a bat." *"Ladies. Gentlemen. You have eaten well. You've eaten Gotham's wealth. Its spirit. Your feast is nearly over. From this moment on, none of you are safe." *"I made a promise on the grave of my parents that I would rid this city of the evil that took their lives. By day, I am Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist. At night, criminals call me...Batman." *"Deep down, I'm essentially not a good person." *"They say that when you kill a man you not only take away what he was, but all he will ever be." *"I have been to too many funerals." *"People think it's an obsession. A compulsion. As if there were an irresistable impulse to act. It's never been like that. I chose this life. I know what I'm doing. And on any given day, I could stop doing it. Today, however, isn't that day. And tomorrow won't be either." *"And when you're sitting here alone in the middle of the night, unsleeping in the dark, remember...every breath you take you owe to me." *"And as the sun, that had been too afraid to show its face in this city, started to turn the black into grey, I smiled. Not out of happiness. But because I knew...that one day, I wouldn't have to do this anymore. One day, I could stop fighting. Because one day...I would win. One day, there will be no pain, no loss, no crime. Because of me, because I fight. For you. One day, I will win." *"I'm not gonna kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell me all your friends about me." *"I'm Batman." *"It's not exactly a normal world, is it?" *"He's psychotic." *"What's on your mind, Alfred?" *"Shut up. You're going to jail." *"Merry Christmas, Alfred. Good will toward men and women." *"I read your work. Insightful. Naive, but insightful." *"I haven't had that much luck with women." *"Not at all. I'm an equal opportunity crime fighter!" *"I didn't want to take you away like a common criminal." *"More then you'll ever know." *"You liar! You wanna rethink that answer?" *"Good people still live in Crime Alley." *"Clean up your act, Joker." *"Justice will be served, Joker." *"What are you dreaming, Harvey? Peaceful dreams? Nightmares? Maybe both at once. Sleep well, my friend. Whether you are, whatever you've become...I will save you. I swear." *"I still believe that somewhere inside that monster is my old friend." *"Here's how it works. I have questions, and if you have answers, I'll leave you alone." *"You're no prize yourself." *"You better hope your men are very good shots." *"It's too hot in here, let's get some air." *"Then I'll see you in your nightmares!" *"I don't pass sentence. That's for the courts to decide. But this time...this time...I am sorely tempted to do the job myself!" *"I've put out a few fires, yes. Won a few battles. But the war goes on, Alfred. On and on..." *"Sometimes, old friend. I wonder if I'm really doing good out there." *"Every year I come here and wonder if it should be the last time, if I should put the past behind me, try to lead a normal life." *"It's never easy with the Joker." *"I don't believe in fate!" *"That's simple, the human brain. It has billions of optic and auditory nerves, four lobes and two hemispheres, and it's the only thing Edward Nygma respects." *"I don't do helpless." *"A painful memory, and a promise." *"Robin! Enough. I can't let your emotions get the best of you." *"It wasn't that, Robin. It wasn't that all. Zucco's taken so much, caused you much pain. I couldn't stand the night that he might...take you too." *"Wherever you go, I'll be right behind you." *"Yes...I can see it clearly now for the first time. You are completely out of your mind." *"Tempting, but no." *"We'll see about this." *"I want to believe it. Why can't I?" *"Never." *"Drop the coin. Drop it! Save yourself!" *"Yes, just like you're always there for me." *"It's going to be one of those nights." *"Quiet!" *"I was born to fight your brand of order!" *"You should know." *"You think you know everything about me, don't you?" *"It doesn't I mean I don't care anymore. I don't want to let you down, honest, but...but it just doesn't hurt so bad anymore. You can understand that, can't you? Look, I can give money to the city...they can hire more cops. Let someone else take the risk, but it's different now! I need it to be different now. I know I made a promise, but I didn't see this coming. I didn't count on being happy. Please...tell me that it's okay." *"You know I can't do that." *"Whatever it takes!" *"You work with me, Tim. You follow the rules. Rule number one: you give me everything you've got. Rule number two: then you give more. And rule number three: I make the rules." *"Death is death. Does it matter who administers it?" *"You're not trying to scare me, are you?" *"I don't trust you, Selina." *"He's the puppet, not you." *"You'd better call your fancy lawyers. Here, it's on me." *"You're not serious." *"Don't ask. Just don't ask." *"I'll never forget. I can see it as clearly as my parents' murder." *"You know how I lost my parents. The only way I could hold onto my own sanity was to take matters into my own hands." *"It makes no difference now." *"I don't want to think about it." *"Now we're playing my game...and you just lost." *"I'm not making a schedule." *"Okay, son. Show me." *"I should have known. It was too easy." *"I could always...ask him." *"Well, there's always the direct approach." *"Don't make me gag you." *"Still got it." *"Maybe I like danger." *"Just when I was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet." *"Nothing would make me happier." *"Call it insurance." *"Don't worry. I'm used to late hours." *"My head's not a nice place to be." *"I don't know what you're talking about." *"I do my best work in the dark." *"Women. The most mysterious creatures in the universe." *"You're late." *"And I'm out of patience!" *"I don't share your sense of humor." *"And you're no rose, Poison Ivy." *"Have a nice trip. Some of us don't have that luxury." *"Commissioner Gordon is a good judge of character." *"It works too well. I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to do. But it has to be mine. No one else's." *"Maybe next time." *"Now why would someone want to shoot me, Mr. Fox?" *"It's like I've been trying to stop those two bullets my entire life. It's a fool's dream, Alfred. Sometimes I feel like I should be just done with it." *"It looks dirty." *"I work through pain." *"Do me a favor and lose the sense of humor." *"There is a difference between you and me. We both looked into the abyss. But when it looked back at us...you blinked." *"What are you planning to do? Talk me to death?" *"My actions don't require any defense. In the same situation, I'd do it again." *"I don't like secrets, Alfred." *"I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself." *"No. I am justice." *"That happens. It doesn't justify murder." *"You always have a choice. You can save lives or take them." *"Trust is overrated. I think I'm gonna give it a rest for a while." *"There are two things in life everyone is powerless against. Love and revenge." *"If that were true, you would have gotten here before me." *"Just...follow my lead." *"I might, but I won't." *"Last time you offered me, it didn't go so well." *"I am warning you." *"That's no way to treat a lady." *"It's who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me." *"They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, something that will not stop until it gets revenge...me." *"What makes you think I need a path?" *"I seek the means to fight injustice. To turn fear against those who prey on the fearful." *"That's no help to me." *"You still haven't given up on me?" *"Your system is broken." *"All these years, I wanted to kill him. Now I can't." *"Don't turn around. You're a good cop, one of the few." *"I'm not afraid of you." *"Does it come in black?" *"I brought mine." *"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" *"I'll be standing where I belong: between you, and the people of Gotham." *"Gotham isn't beyond saving. Give me more time. There are good people here." *"I wanted to save Gotham, I've failed." *"You've never learned to mind your surroundings." *"And you'll never have to." *"Then you're gonna love me." *"The criminals aren't complicated, Alfred. We just need to figure out what he's after." *"I have one rule." *"What were you trying to prove!?" *"But the Joker cannot win. Gotham needs its true hero." *"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." *"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be." *"As a man, I'm flesh and blood. I can be ignored, I can be destroyed. But as a symbol...as a symbol I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting." *"Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies share my dread." *"I see now what I have to become to stop men like him." *"Not everything. Not yet." *"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" *"I'm all ears." *"You're sorry? You expect to destroy my world and then think we're going to shake hands?" *"Goodbye, Alfred." *"A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reasurring as putting a coat around a young boy's shoulders to let him know the world hadn't ended." *"I'm fine. I eat punks like these for breakfast." *"Not where you're going." *"No, Bane, this time I break you!" *"Joker's out of control, he's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time." *"You're not safe here...no one is." *"Where's Ra's? If he's dead again, I need you to wake him up." *"This is not a time for negotiation." *"Today is not a good day to push me, Victor." *"You've become what you've always fought against, and I will stop you." *"Every decision you've ever made always ends in death and misery. People die. I stop you. You'll just break out and do it again." *"Do you want to know something funny? Even after everything you've done, I would have saved you." *"Just fix her and quit this life. You're better than this." *"You're about to find out." *"You're finished, Cobblepot." *"I can't guarantee that." *"Go to hell, Jervis." *"Then you lose. I'm not your slave. Not now, not ever." *"Don't ever get in my head again, Hatter." *"You're right, I think I chipped a nail back there." *"I've seen worse." *"I didn't need your help." *"That doesn't sound good." *"By my count, there are still nine more ribs to break." *"I can control your pacemaker remotely. Wanna see what two hundred and fifty beats per minute feels like?" *"Alfred, who do you see when you look at me? The boy whose shoes you used to tie every morning? The teenager you drove to his first date? While you are here every night, I am out there...the only thing between the innocent and the predatory." *"When the mugger or the thief stop twice to think twice, that is fear. That is what I am." *"I am the reason the criminals breathe easier when the sun rises. So no, Alfred, I am not in over my head. Tonight will not be my end. But it will be theirs!" *"You're afraid of being ashes. You're afraid of being forgotten. And you will be forgotten, Joker. Because of me." *"Prepare the Knightfall Protocol." *"Do not lie to me!" *"I won't be satisfied 'til I bring Penguin to justice." *"It's what you taught me. Do the right thing. That's all that matters." *"It's done. Gotham is safe." *"What's wrong? Scared?" *"I'm going to show the Red Hood what happens when he messes with my city." *"Look after him, Jim. Look after them all. You've been a good friend. The best I could ask for. You were there at the beginning. Now, you get to see how it ends." *"Gotham needs something more, something worse to defend her. She needs a new myth, a legend more powerful than I can be right now. A legend that can only rise from the ashes of Batman." *"Jason? But...you're dead." *"Talk, or I will crush every bone in your body." *"If you're lying, I'll break the other one." *"Evening the odds." *"There's no other way, Alfred." *"You were kind, Jim." *"No, I'm just trying to decide which one of you to take out first." *"It's the end." *"I've got to. It's the only way to protect them." *"Don't quote me, alright?" *"Bad habit!" *"Don't believe everything you hear, son." *"You don't know me, but I've known a few women like you." *"Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'll be watching you." *"Joker, this ends tonight!" *"You mean nothing to me." *"You'll never beat me, Joker. I won't let you win." *"You'll never win, Joker. I'll always be here to stop you." *"I'm going to find Black Mask and put an end to this." *"I'm through playing, Joker." *"I'm not playing games, Slade." *"How many lives did you just take!?" *"You just ran out of time." *"The Riddler's mine!" *"There is no next time." *"Never mind that. Get behind me. Now!" *"They can't see me. Good. Let's keep it that way." *"So we both die. I'm fine with that." *"But now I'm taking you down too." *"You're not giving orders here anymore, Cobblepot." *"I don't believe in fairytales." *"This is not going to be pretty." *"You fools are going down." *"Just you guys? Pity." *"You're mine, all of you." *"Scared? You should be." *"Are you looking for me?" *"Don't make me hurt you." *"There's still work to do here in Gotham City." *"Let's make this quick." *"Over my dead body!" *"Weapons systems online." *"Improvise." *"Go on. Keep lying. I dare you!" *"You had your chance. It's over." *"They're not getting their hands on one cent of Gotham's money." *"I don't believe that." *"That wasn't my fault." *"Not anytime soon!" *"I'll break every bone in your body, Cobblepot." *"Guess." *"You can sell them for scrap. If you ever get out." *"You must be proud." *"You're a smart man, Edward, I'm sure you'll figure it out." *"Talia. I'm sorry." *"Martha." *"Take your best shot, Tommy." *"You weren't good man Ra's but you had conviction." *"It's time for Knightfall." *"Goodbye, Jim." *"Shut up and fight." *"Tell me what happened to you. Let me help." *"Yes. Different than Dick in so many ways, but still full of potential and power. But I knew, even from the beginning, he was dangerous. If I hadn't made him into Robin, he would have grown to do wrong. Then I got him killed. My partner. My soldier. My fault. I own that. I'll carry that like everything else. But now there's this. He's taken everything I've ever taught him and turned it on me. It's a hell of my making, Alfred." *"You don't understand. I don't think you ever understood." *"No! God Almighty, no! It'd to be too damn easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then...end him. But if I allow myself to go down that place, I'll never come back." *"I can't. I'm sorry." *"Tonight I am going to maintain order in Gotham City. You are going to help me. But not with these. These are loud and clumsy. There are the weapons of cowards. Our weapons are precise and quiet. In time I will teach them to you. But for tonight, you will rely on your brains and your fists. Tonight, we are the law. Tonight, I am the law." *"There are lines we don't cross." *"That's enough!" *"Time to teach you humility." *"Now stay down and keep quiet." *"Would you take any chances with me?" *"There is no we anymore." *"I'll apologize later." *"I could say the same about you." *"You're dead to me." *"I'm coming for you." *"Try again!" *"Don't get up." *"Had enough?" *"You lack discipline!" *"You're afraid." *"This is my turf." *"The gloves are off." *"Psychopaths like you." *"You're on the losing side." *"Strength isn't everything." *"I'll hurt more than your pride." *"I don't break easily." *"Lesson one's humility." *"Interesting choice of words." *"Not my style." *"Shut it, clown!" *"Never say never." *"There's always a choice." *"There's always a way out." *"In my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth...that every villain is the hero of their own story." *"Killing people isn't justice." *"I wanted to kill my parents' murderer. I could have. But that's not the life they wanted for me." *"I'm warning you, son." *"Focus!" *"By the means at hand." *"We'll cross that bridge later. Right now, Gotham needs us." *"That was reckless. Don't pull a stunt like that again." *"I never quit." *"That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it." *"You don't have to do this." *"Come quietly. You won't get hurt." *"Consider this community outreach." *"Everyone has a weakness." *"Hold it, Deadshot." *"I wasn't talking about money." *"I need you to take this seriously." *"I know exactly how to beat you." *"I'll be the judge of that." *"I'm full of surprises." *"Like hell I will." *"The importance of self-control." *"I didn't teach you everything." *"The wise ones have limits." *"Time to broaden your point of view." *"Do you know how many friends I've lost?" *"He deserves to be behind bars." *"Quit pulling your punches." *"You say that about a lot of people." *"You're the same as the thugs you killed." *"Rethink your strategy." *"You're grounded." *"The smart choice is surrender." *"There's room for improvement." *"There's no peace in revenge." *"You're only hope is surrender." *"You're going to get hurt." *"I'm ending this nightmare." *"There's no place to hide." *"Better, but not good enough." *"I hope this isn't your best." *"You're definitely a headache." *"Arkham's your next stop." *"Don't bet on it." *"Not in my vocabulary." *"So far, I've held back." *"Well, then...time to save the city." *"I despise guns. They're the tools of my enemies. I study my enemies and their methods in great detail. Why wouldn't I learn everything I possibly can about guns...including how to shoot them?" *"Believe me, Alfred...some grudges don't fade with time." *"Swear to me!" *"Because I've heard it before...and it wasn't funny the first time." *"I'm gonna count to 10." *"I spoke with Commissioner Gordon before I came in here. He told me he wanted this done by the book. You know what that means? It means that despite all your sick, cruel, vicious little games, he's as sane as he ever was. So ordinary people don't crack. Maybe...it's just you." Category:Main Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shadow War Category:Red War Category:New War Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Vigilantes